Broken Wings
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Krad kidnaps Dark and breaks him in the worst way.


Broken Wings

By: Dark Hearted Shinobi

Disclaimer: Don't own D.

Warnings: This is a rape fic, so rated M for images, language and general content.

* * * *

"Are you enjoying this, Dark Mousy?"

Krad's cold voice slices through the heavy, half-lit air that surrounds us. I can feel the bed depress as he sits on the edge and I start struggling again. The chains holding me face down to the bed clink in response to my struggles, but do not give. Krad chuckles low in his throat and I feel him move, kneeling above me, his knees pressed against my hips, bare skin to bare skin. I can feel the silk sheets under my bare skin and I shiver slightly. He slides a hand up my back, gently dancing over my skin, making the welts on my back burn, but when he reaches my neck, he digs his fingers into the pressure point on the back of my neck. I struggle, but don't scream. I refuse to give into him. I refuse to yield. Krad's hand lifts from my neck and I feel him shift again. I stiffen, readying myself for the next torture, which knowing Krad, will be hell.

* * * *

"Are you having fun?" I ask again, my voice cold, mocking.

Under me, Dark's body stiffens and I look down at his bare back, smirking. My amber eyes take in the lithe, muscular form under mine, appreciating what they see. I notice the sheen of sweat covering his body and I wave my hand. An icy cold wind blows over us, making him shiver, raising goose bumps on his skin. I run a finger over one of the red welts that stands out against his tanned skin. I was sorry to mar him like that, but he wouldn't listen to me. I look over his form again. Dark is chained facedown on the bed, his face buried on the pillow. His arms are stretched above his head, chained to the head of the bed. His violet hair is spread on the pillow, the dark color standing out against the white sheets. I run my fingers through his dark locks, smiling at the soft quality before I make a fist, grasping the smooth locks in my hand. I yank on it, watching as Dark's head jerks off of the pillow, bending backwards. I pull until his head is at an almost unnatural angle. He groans, but says nothing. I have to admire his stubbornness.

"I asked, 'are you having fun'?"

"Fuck off." He growls, his voice slightly distorted by the angle of his head.

I slam his face back into the pillow, making him jerk under me. I pin his head down with one hand as I shift into position for what I'm planning to do. I slide my free hand down Dark's back to his entrance, feeling him stiffen again. I slide one finger into his tight entrance, then a second, scissoring them, preparing him as he struggles under me. I smirk, then shift, lining my hard shaft up with his entrance, slamming down, plunging deep into the black angel.

* * * *

I scream against the pillow my head is pressed against as unimaginable pain rips through me. Feeling Krad's fingers in me was bad enough, but this. . . this is. . . there are no words in the English language to describe how bad this is. I thrash under him, trying to get him out, but that does nothing but intensify the pain. The pain keeps blasting through me, growing worse as Krad pulls out, then slams back in, harder than the first time.

I gasp, trying to breath, but find it next to impossible. Krad's hand on my head is pinning my face to the pillow, hampering my ability to take in air. I'm trying to breathe, but the silk pillowcase is just pulled into my mouth and nose. Krad's hand tightens in my hair and he jerks my head up again. I gasp in the air, thankful for it, even if it is dank and heavy. He pushes my head back down, but he doesn't hold it this time. I turn my head slightly, gasping, my breathing heavy. Krad continues plunging in and out of me until I feel him release hot seed into me. I moan softly, going limp as I feel him pull out of me. As darkness from the pain takes over me, I can see Krad pulling on his clothes, walking out of the room.

* * * *

I walk into the room where my prize, my precious black angel is spread, lying face down on the bed, the harsh red lines on his back stand out against the tanned skin. It's been a few days since the first time I took what I wanted from him. He's been awake and struggling. I can see this from the lines on his wrists. I sigh. He can try all he wants, but those chains are my own creation and they are unbreakable. The white sheets are stained with a small amount of blood and I frown. I need to change those soon. Before they get too dirty.

Dark's head is lying on the pillows, his amethyst eyes shut in deep slumber. His lashes curl gently against his cheeks and I smile, taking in the beauty of this artwork. His full lips are slightly parted, his dark violet hair splayed across his face and the pillow. The soft locks are messy and knotted from my torments. I decide that as soon as he wakes, I'll let him bathe and make himself look appropriate. As long as he obeys me, this shouldn't be too painful for him.

I step closer to the bed, sitting next to the unconscious kaitou. His chest rises and falls softly with his breathing. I brush the hair off his face, smiling as he moans softly in response. One of his eyes cracks open, revealing an amethyst slit under dark lashes. "Hello love."

"K . . Krad?" He mutters my name, his voice husky with sleep. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you." I whisper into his ear.

He glowers at me, an impressive feat to do with only one eye. "Go away. You're incapable of love, Krad. You're just a homicidal maniac."

I frown, my once good mood shattered. I raise my hand, slamming it across his face, making his body jerk. He buries his face in the pillow as I strip, positioning myself behind him. I wrap my hand in his hair, yanking his head back, slamming my shaft into his entrance. His scream fills the air and I smirk, enjoying the sound of pain from the kaitou. "I will make you regret that."

He makes no response. His eyes are shut again, scrunched up in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream. His body heaves under me as he tries to breathe against the painful position I have him in. My pulling on his hair causes his back to arch painfully, hampering his breathing. I smirk at this as I plunge in and out of him, each time gaining another scream.

I finally release into him, then pull out, slamming his head back down into the pillow. I stand, then dress. As I finish, I look over at my prisoner. Dark is lying still on the bed, his legs spread, a trickle of blood running from his entrance, his face buried in the pillow again, tilted slightly for him to breath. His chest is heaving as he tries to breathe. I shake my head at him. "If you would just accept this, I'd let you out of those chains."

"Let me go, bastard." He snarls. I find myself starting to appreciate the fact that he won't give in. I like one who fights.

I slap him again, then turn. "You'll accept it."

"Never." His growl is dark, but it doesn't frighten me.

"Just wait. You will." I reply, opening the door, walking out.

* * *

I lay on the bed, gasping, pain blasting the nerves in my lower back. I can barely breathe through the pain. This time was worse than last time. Krad must have been pissed at me. I try to roll over, but scream out at the pain that shoots over my body.

I have to get out of here. . . I have to. Krad will kill me if I don't accept him, and I never plan to do that. I can't die. Not now.

I can't think anymore. My mind is assailed by waves of burning, cutting pain, so it does the one thing left for it to do. . . it drops me into darkness and obliviousness.

* * *

I pushed open the door to my prisoner's room. He is in the same position I left him, face turned slightly to the side. I both love and hate hurting him.  
I have found the way to break my angel and I will continue breaking him until there is nothing left.

The black angel moans softly in his fevered sleep and I smirk to myself, shutting the door as I slip out, plans rushing through my mind of what I can do to my dear, black angel.

* * *

A/N: Um. . . this is my first story like this. . . I've delayed a long time in putting it up, because I thought it sucked. I still think it sucks. . . but . . I hope you like it none the less. . . This is all I have. . . I don't know if I'll do anything else with this. . . maybe. . . maybe not. But. . . if any of my reviewers has a really great idea for continuing this, then contact me and we can talk!


End file.
